Portable devices utilizing transceivers communicating using standardized protocols such as Bluetooth over short range wireless communication links are becoming more popular. For example, hearing instruments (e.g., hearing assistance devices) may incorporate such wireless technology to allow the hearing instrument to communicate with other devices. For example, the hearing instrument may receive audio from a transceiver which is connected to a television, radio, or some other device. This audio may be reproduced in the speaker of the hearing instrument, thus allowing the wearer to hear a television, radio, or other audio source without having to disturb others by turning up the volume on the audio source.